Happy New Year
by ividia
Summary: One Shot: Big Evil comes to welcome the New Year


A/N: For Linda, Cathy and Dragonfly Dreaming

* * *

I'd fallen asleep once again after a very satisfying breakfast, and when I woke he was gone. By the time New Year's Eve had rolled around, I had managed to convince myself it really was nothing more than a very vivid, very wet dream. Cause, really, we all know shit like that doesn't really happen except in our dreams (and the movies)..

There was a time where I'd do the whole big party thing for New Year's Eve, but it got to be a lot of work for little, or, usually, no thanks. So I decided to not bother any more and just spend the evening enjoying myself. I had picked up a bottle of Absolut at the store as I had been hankering for vodka lately, and it sat on the kitchen counter patiently waiting my attention. The day had been spent just doing busy stuff, and I took a late afternoon nap because I could, and it was cold outside. Besides, when I closed my eyes, it was easy to imagine him being there once again. And no one noticed me salivating when it was into my pillow.

And so it was that I languidly greeted the night, taking time to pamper myself: a candlelit bath, vodka on the rocks, lavender oil in my bath, some good old fashioned rock and roll, then slipping on something silky and sensually soft afterward. Turning up the music, I sighed in contentment as I went to refill my glass, adding a few dance steps along the way. Feeling like someone was watching me, I stopped halfway through the living room and looked around. I didn't see anything as it was dark, and I was unwilling to turn on the light.

I stopped at the threshold of the kitchen and frowned. The bottle was not where I left it. Ice clinked in a glass behind me, and I whirled around.

"Looking for this?" his deep voice asked as he held up the bottle to catch the light.

The light of his eyes shone out at me from the farthest dark corner. He must have closed them earlier or had his goggles on.

Pleased to see him, I cursed without heat, "Damn it, Riddick. Always sneaking up on a person."

I went over to get the bottle from him, and he trapped me with his legs. He leaned forward and ran a hand up my thigh. In that smokey seductive yet mocking voice he asked, "Did you wear this for me?"

I arched an eyebrow. "No. I wore for it me."

"Good." He raked me with his eyes then sloshed the bottle.. "Were you wanting a refill?"

I held my glass out to him. He filled it with aplomb and without looking, his eyes never left mine. He put the bottle down and raised his glass towards me in a toast. I clinked my glass against his and we both drank deeply. The clear liquid burned pleasantly as it went down, making my fire hotter. I licked my lips then leaned down to taste his. We started off slow, tasting each other, letting the heat between us build. He took the glass from my hand then pulled me onto his lap. I straddled him and put more urgency into my kiss, my tongue danced with his, and I tasted the roof of his mouth.

He broke the kiss and leaned me back. His gaze caressed my face with thoughts only he could know. Whatever they were he would not put them into words, and I would not ask, only enjoy the time we had together for as long as it lasted.

"You don't seem surprised to me tonight," he commented.

"Didn't want to waste any time on surprise," I told him. "Got better things to do with it."

"Like what?"

"Like you."

He gave me that cocky arrogant smile. "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

I answered with my own cocky arrogant smile. "You're here aren't you?"

"So I am."

"Riddick?"

"Hmmm."

"Help me ring in the New Year by ringing my bell?"

"I admire a woman who knows what she wants," he chuckled as he slid his hands up my thighs and caressed the join between my legs and groin with his thumbs.

Did I mention before that I hadn't bothered to put anything on under the silky softness? I canted my hips forward, leaned in and kissed him again with a growl in my throat. He returned the growl and the kiss, standing up with me in his arms. He unexpectedly started moving to the music, and I laughed in delight. The man certainly had rhythm. There is something incredibly sexy about a man comfortable enough in his own skin to shake his shit, as if he didn't already drip sexiness.

We danced for awhile, losing our clothing in the process, exploring each other's bodies. I've said it before, and I'll say it again...my god, but he is magnificent ...in every way, shape and form of the word.

Oh, yes, we rang in the New Year. Didn't need fireworks; we made our own.


End file.
